


Next Year Then, Stranger

by Mischel



Series: Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Ealdor, First Kiss, First Meetings, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Pining Arthur, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: When Merlin tells Arthur the news that he'll be moving from Ealdor to Camelot, Arthur can't contain his delight and kisses Merlin right there, in the snowy meadow. This is the story of Merlin and Arthur who had known each other for years but could only ever meet once a year in the winter. This is the moment that changes their lives forever.Written for the Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 - winter.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583833
Comments: 12
Kudos: 443
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	Next Year Then, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> It finally started snowing here, but it was all gone again within two days! :D  
> Well, there's plenty of snow in this fanfic, enjoy! :)

Arthur was around fourteen years old when he first met him. The boy was slightly younger than him, his hair was as black as charcoal and he lived in Ealdor.

Oh yeah. And he had magic.

Uther would never approve of that friendship, let alone of the feelings that Arthur was soon destined to begin to feel, but that was fine with the young prince. He was fourteen years old, practically a man! He didn’t have to listen to everything that his father told him. He had his own head and was ready to make his own decisions.

It started like this. It was an annual winter tradition for the royal family of Camelot to travel to the king’s friend’s castle for a fortnight. And every year, without exception, they stopped to rest in one of the smallest villages on their way — that village happened to be Ealdor.

Of course, the village could never feed all the royal horses or offer beds to all the king’s men, so they only stopped for an hour or so to let the horses rest and eat their own food.

Usually, Arthur would stay with his father and Morgana, but his decision to do the opposite was what first introduced him to magic, to real friendship, and most importantly — to Merlin.

Arthur always felt like he was the responsible one out of the two of them, the mature one, the one who didn’t need any knights to protect him. Which was also the reason why he ran away from them in the first place.

He wasn’t in any danger in Ealdor anyway. At least that’s what he thought until he caught Merlin practising magic, playing in the snow on his own. Arthur’s first instinct was to go tell his father, but before he turned and ran, something occurred to him.

First, Merlin was no danger to him or anyone — he was too clumsy and innocent to do that. Second, he was just a kid and probably didn’t know any better, so it wasn’t his fault. And third, even if he would grow up to be evil someday, Arthur could put a stop to that. He could befriend him, change him, make him better. He was a responsible man after all.

That decision changed both their lives.

Year after year, they would meet at the same spot. They would play, laugh, talk, and Merlin would show Arthur his magic and year after year, Arthur would grow less wary of it until he finally realized how wrong his father had been. And although they could only spend a couple of hours together a year, their friendship grew stronger and by the time they were old enough to realize that, it turned into something more.

They never said anything about it out loud, but this year would be different, Arthur had decided. He’d spent the entire year longing to see Merlin, bringing his hunting trips closer and closer to Ealdor, until finally, the winter came again.

He was around twenty years old now, finally a proper knight and a man, and once again, like every winter, Uther stopped in Ealdor to rest the horses. Immediately, Arthur dismounted, hastily excused himself and ran towards the meadow, where he knew Merlin was waiting.

“Where is he going every year?” Uther asked, shaking his head. “I hope he hasn’t found a girl around here. He should know that won’t last.”

Morgana, on the other hand, was smirking as she watched Arthur run through the snow. She was well aware of Arthur’s visits. “Oh, you know how his bladder gets,” she teased, making Uther laugh.

Arthur was already on his way towards the forest where he’d first met Merlin, when a snowball landed in his face.

“Hey!” he called at the figure running away. It was obviously Merlin. “Hey, come back here!”

Merlin ran away, laughing, but Arthur was quick to get up and started chasing him. With all his knight training, he was faster than last year, and he quickly caught up to his friend and jumped at him, making them both fall down into the soft snow.

He pinned Merlin underneath him, ruffling his hair and watching Merlin laugh with great delight.

“Let go!” the warlock laughed, but Arthur didn’t let go. First, he took a handful of snow and shoved it in Merlin’s face in revenge.

When they both sat up again, Merlin was still laughing and spitting snow.

“You’re in a good mood this year,” Arthur commented, already preparing another snowball.

Merlin nodded. “Yeah, well . . . something . . . happened.”

Arthur abandoned the snowball and looked at Merlin questioningly. He seemed worried. But in the next moment, Merlin was smiling up at him.

“My mother is sending me to Camelot, so we’ll be able to see each other much more often!”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile as he heard that. “You’re not joking?”

Merlin shook his head. “Why would I be?”

Without thinking, Arthur enveloped Merlin in a fierce hug, almost choking him. Then, before he remembered his manners and his initial plan to talk to Merlin first, he spontaneously grabbed Merlin by his shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

And approximately 0.8 seconds later, he realized what he was doing.

Arthur let go immediately, already coming up with multiple apologies in his head about how he should have waited instead of acting on his feelings like this, but before he could even open his mouth, Merlin’s hands were on his cheeks and he was pulled in for another kiss.

Definitely unexpected, but Arthur melted into it right away.

When the kiss ended and Arthur pulled away, he realized they were both lying on the ground, almost buried in the snow. If they stayed like that and didn’t sit up, no one would ever see them here.

Merlin was looking up at him, smiling.

“Is this what every day in Camelot will be like?” he asked.

Arthur certainly hoped so. He was about to say just that when something occurred to him.

Camelot. His home. The place where magic was punishable by _death._

His smile left his face.

Merlin noticed that straight away. “What is it? Is that not what you want? I- I thought-”

Arthur shook his head. “No, of course I want _this_ ,” he gestured at both of them, “but . . . why is your mother sending you to Camelot? Does she even know you have magic?”

Merlin gave Arthur a very confused and judging face. Arthur was used to this by now, he’d learned a long time ago that Merlin had no respect for royalty.

“She’s my mother. How would she not know? She raised me, of course she knows.”

Okay, Arthur didn’t think that one through. “But why is she sending you to Camelot? It’s the last place you want to be. My father would execute you if he ever found out and I wouldn’t be able to stop him.”

Merlin sighed. He took Arthur’s hand and smiled up at him. “I’m gonna be fine, don’t worry. I’ll be careful, and besides, my mother is sending me to live with my uncle. He’ll be helping me with my magic, and taking care of me. Everything is going to be fine.”

That made Arthur relax a little. Except that now he knew that there was someone in Camelot who would be teaching magic to Merlin — someone who lived in the _city_ and was breaking the law by practising magic.

He sighed.

“But you do realize that I’ll want to keep you in sight every day?”

Merlin smirked. “Do you really care that much? I didn’t think you were capable of something like that.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. It was time for his confession, it seemed. “Yes, I do, Merlin. I do care about you and of course I’ll love seeing you in Camelot, but I also don’t want you to get hurt.”

Merlin’s smirk disappeared and he smiled. Arthur was glad to see he was taking this seriously. “I care about you, too, Arthur, and I always have. So please, trust me that I’ll be careful.”

Arthur wasn’t sure how careful Merlin could be, he knew he was clumsy, but he trusted him. “I trust you,” he said. “But still, you’ll need a job.” He finally sat up and helped Merlin get up as well. “When you arrive at Camelot, make sure to visit my chambers, and I’ll help you get a position in the royal household.”

It was the least he could do for Merlin, and judging from Merlin’s excited expression, it was enough.

“Thanks so much!!” the warlock exclaimed as he threw his arms around Arthur, squeezing him tight. Arthur laughed as he returned the hug, glad that he could help Merlin and try to keep him safe in Camelot.

It took a while for them to finally let go. It was cold outside after all. But sadly, their annual visit was coming to an end.

They held hands when Merlin shrugged and smiled. “Is there anything you want to do before you have to leave again? We always run around and play in the snow since you’re not allowed to do that at home, but to be completely honest with you, I really enjoy just sitting here with you.”

Arthur smiled at him. “I’m enjoying this too. And I’ve got an idea to make it even better,” he said as he laid his hand on the back of Merlin’s neck and looked down at his lips.

“I like your idea,” Merlin hurriedly mumbled as he pulled Arthur closer and sealed their lips once again.

Arthur would have to leave soon, and they would not get to do this for a long time. But Arthur was comforted by the idea that this year, he wouldn’t have to wait so long to see Merlin again.

And once Merlin arrived in Camelot and found his chambers, they would get to do this much more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or awkward phrases or anything, English isn't my first language and I didn't have much time to properly edit this. I hope you enjoyed it though! :)


End file.
